


Feed Your Witcher

by Miah_Arthur



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Coping, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur
Summary: Geralt is so thin in The Witcher 3! Someone needs to feed him.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert & Vesemir
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	Feed Your Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta reader:[Maimat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maimat/pseuds/Maimat)

#  **Feed Your Witcher**

Geralt trudged into the Kaer Morhen courtyard. Late. He was always late.

"Wolf!" Eskel ran to meet him. 

Geralt opened his arms and braced himself for impact. "Eskel!" 

Eskel slammed into him, wrapping him in a bear hug and lifting him off his feet. "Damn, Wolf. When did you last eat?"

"Last night."

Eskel set him back on his feet. "Let's get Roach squared, and there's stew on the hearth."

"Sounds good."

Geralt endured another crushing hug from Vesemir, who then pushed him onto a bench. Eskel found Lambert lurking near the still and dragged him to the table, too. 

"Get off me! Damn it, Eskel! I already ate today!" Eskel shoved him onto the bench beside Geralt. He crossed his arms and glared at them all.

Vesemir brought a feast of two large bowls of stew, hot crusty bread, and wedges of cheese. It was more food than Geralt usually ate in an entire day on the path. He began shoveling food into his mouth. The first meal of the winter was the best meal of the year. 

Lambert scowled, but his stomach rumbled, giving him away, and he tucked into the stew. Eskel and Vesemir kept them company. The meal turned into drinking, stories, and more food. 

A month later, Lambert had lost the haggard look about him, and Geralt had loosened his belt a notch. He was still two notches from his normal spring weight.

Eskel and Vesemir interrupted Geralt and Lambert often. Ambushing them with food, dragging them into the kitchen, reminding them to eat. 

Eskel found Geralt on the tower, brooding over the view of the valley. He shoved a sweet roll into Geralt's hand. "Baked fresh."

"I'm not hungry."

"It's your favorite."

"Eskel. Every year. You do this every year. I can feed myself."

Eskel wrapped an arm around Geralt's waist and pulled him tight against his side. "I know. I know you can."

Geralt took the sweet roll and nibbled on it. It _was_ his favorite, stuffed with dried fruit. "Why do you do it?"

"I want you to come back in the fall."

"What, you think I only come back for your sweet rolls?"

"You come back light enough I could throw you across the courtyard. Pretty sure a stiff breeze could toss Lambert out of the keep."

"The path isn't easy."

"Left alone, the pair of you would eat once a day and leave in the spring underweight. You need to be strong enough to survive another summer."

Geralt stuffed the last bite of the roll into his mouth and sighed. They all coped with the path and risk in their own way. "Are there more in the kitchen?"

Eskel laughed. "Yeah."

"Want me to tackle Lambert for you?"

"Have to find him first. Slippery, skinny bastard."

Geralt grinned. "So, it's a hunt."

Every year. It became a tradition. Every year Eskel made it his mission to fatten up his fellow witchers. Eventually, even Lambert stopped fighting it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [ Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miahclone/)for Witcher fic-recs, snippets, occasional prompt fills, and just because I love talking about these awesome characters.  
> If you enjoyed my writing and would like to reblog this story, you can [ do so here!](https://miahclone.tumblr.com/post/631555066163331072/feed-your-witcher-summary/)


End file.
